Light Of Heaven
by Hana-Chan00
Summary: Even with these buried emotions, the unpredictable ninja made my future even more unpredictable. NaruHina. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Peeps! Here's a new project I'm trying out; A NaruHina Fic~ ^o^ I think I'm gonna do just fine on this, but you guys will have to be the judges of that. On to the story!**

"You're useless!" I cringed at his words.

"I-I'm so-

"Shut up!" He interrupted me with a slap across the face.

My face stung, I already felt my skin turning red.

"Get out of my sight!" I walked to the closet door in the front hallway and grabbed my coat.

I opened the door and slammed it behind myself.

I could feel the tears threatening to flood my face.

I threw on my coat and walked to a random direction.

_Maybe I am useless. _I still tried to hold in my tears.

My mind flashed back to earlier events the day before.

"_**I don't know who would accept you as their student, you're weak! All you do is whine and complain! I'm so sick of you, just get out!"**_

_I had just made him breakfast and he didn't like the pancakes._

_I got abused verbally and physically almost every day, well you could say it was every day._

Then, I pulled on my jacket and rested my hands in the coat pockets.

_It's getting colder out now. _I thought, pulling up the hood.

I didn't know much about being a real teenager.

At 17, all I had were restrictions on everything, thanks to my wonderful father.

Hell, I couldn't even go on missions anymore!

My stuck up little sister could though.

Hanabi was always a daddy's girl, unlike me.

My life isn't as I want it to be.

Not that I'm picky or anything, it was just that I've struggled so much with everything, again, thanks to my _wonderful_ father.

Every friend I **could **make was turned away by my father.

All the people in my clan despise me.

To them, I'm no heiress; I'm just a despicable waste of time and energy.

I knew it too, they made sure I knew.

From all of the nasty glares to people ignoring me, and even closing up shops or yelling things at me.

But, there was this one occasion that stuck out from the others.

_I walked down the street, minding my own business._

_Today was the usual._

_Evil glares and girls calling me names._

_Boys laughing at me and calling me useless._

_Even the elders didn't want anything to do with me._

_I'm a nuisance, as always._

_I tried to ignore, but I couldn't help it if a curse word or two slipped out of my mouth._

_I always tried to stay strong and not let them get under my skin, but it would accidentally slip out of me when I wasn't paying attention._

_I walked faster, trying to get out of the sights of the ones that hated me so much._

_Only a few people actually cared for me, people like my teammates; Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Kurenai Sensei, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and **maybe** a few more._

_I finally reached a quiet spot in a small clearing with a few trees._

_I sat next to a few bushes and wiped my eyes with my shirt sleeve, they felt like they would fall shut any minute._

_Things had finally calmed down and I could feel myself slump out of tenseness._

_There was a slight movement in the bushes._

_I stared closely at the bushes but, nothing happened._

_I let out a sigh and started to walk away._

_There was that eerie rustle again but, it was right in front of me this time._

_I eyed the area surrounding me and took a defensive crouch._

"_What good is that gonna do you weak wench?" A girl's voice called out and there was a soft thud in front of me._

_Ah, it was the girl who hated me most of all out of the clan._

_Asako Hyuuga._

_This particular black-haired girl despised me ever since we were young kids._

_When we entered the academy though, Asako couldn't seem to find a way past me and my newly learned jutsus._

_She would constantly bully and torture me to no end and I ended up hating her when I got older. _

_Yes, even I had confidence back then but, it wasn't a great amount either._

_Asako smirked and walked towards me, her long pony-tail waving around._

"_What do you want?" I had already had enough of this BS; I didn't need more of it._

"_What do I want? Well, isn't it obvious?" Asako stopped a few centimeters away and crossed her arms._

"_Not really." _

"_Huh, well then I guess you'll have to figure it out yourself." With that Asako lunged at me with a fist full of chakra._

_I quickly activated my Byakugan and disappeared out of sight and I could sense her activate hers too._

_Asako slid on her feet and turned 360 just as I appeared behind her with senbon between my knuckles._

_I jumped upward and landed on a thick tree branch._

_I shoved the senbon into my pouch._

_Asako pulled out two kunai and threw them my way._

_They were dodged easily and I disappeared out of sight again._

"_Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" I heard a quiet gasp come from her mouth as my fingers pounded against her back._

_As my jutsu ended, I flipped backwards and slid only a few feet away from her limp body._

_She struggled to stand, as her chakra points were currently closed off._

_I breathed in and out heavily, taking a defensive stance, as I know she wasn't one to give up so easily._

_She staggered towards me with a kunai in hand and I backed away slowly._

_She continued to attempt to strike me with the kunai and of course, I dodged every one._

_I ran around her and tripped her._

_She moaned in pain as her body hit the solid ground._

_I took a seat on a tree trunk a few feet away._

"_Asako, why don't you just give up, it's not really worth-_

"_You just shut up, I'm going to beat you no matter what!" I was taken aback at her interruption._

_It never seemed to hit me but, I soon realized that she and I had these kinds of encounters all the time._

_Were we rivals?_

"_Asako, you shouldn't-_

"_I said shut up!" She struggled to stand and she winced when she fell back to the ground._

_She finally got back up after two more tries and I was already standing._

_She had a stone-cold expression on her face and a death glare in her eyes._

_I didn't want to hurt her any more than I had to but, that expression was raising my adrenaline._

_I gave her a serious expression, notifying her that I was ready to really fight._

_She gave a small smirk and charged at me._

_Her movements were steady and I almost got hit in the face from one of her kicks._

_I had an uneasy feeling, especially since I was on the defensive._

_I launched a clone and she stabbed it in the abdomen as I thought she would, if that were the real me._

_When a wooden log appeared, she growled in disliking._

_I hopped down from the tree I was occupying and ran towards her._

_I leaped over her and twisted in the air as I threw a paper bomb attached to a kunai at her._

_She did a mid-air somersault and I cursed under my breath when I smelled oak burning._

"_Dammit." Asako's chakra points had slowly begun to open back up after our recent taijutsu attacks._

_Asako wove the Dragon-Tiger-Hare hand signs._

"_Water Style: Raging Waves!" I jumped to a tree out of her path and stuck myself to it._

_She let out a good amount of water and put out the fire; we didn't want to damage our village._

"_That jutsu took most of the chakra you regained, what will you do now?" I didn't want her to push herself to death._

"_Damn, don't think of this as a forfeit you idiot!" She then poofed and a cloud of smoke appeared where she was standing before._

"_Huh." I jumped down, deactivated my Byakugan, and proceeded to walk back home._

I sighed at the stupid memory and continued walking until a reached a small park.

One thing I did appreciate was that little kids didn't judge you until their mommies or daddies told them to stay away.

I waved and smiled as a small group of kids waved at me with happy expressions.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" The group continued to play after I greeted them back.

I slightly flinched when I felt Neji's shoulder brush up against my arm.

"Oh, hey Neji." I managed a smile.

"Hi, Hinata." He looked like he just got done training or something; he looked tired.

"What's up? You look worn out." I cocked a brow.

"Training session with TenTen." He already knew what was coming.

"Oh, training session with TenTen, huh?" I smirked at him.

"Ugh, here we go." I know he hated when I did this to him but, I loved it!

"TenTen and Neji sitting in a tree-

"Oh come on-

"K-I-S-S-

"Hinata." He gave me 'the look'.

"I-N-G-

"So, how is Naruto these days?" He grinned at me and I sighed.

We continued walking down a stone path, almost to the Hyuga compound.

"Hm, I don't really know, good question though. As I was saying, First comes-

"Oh Kami-sama, help this misguided cousin of mine." He shook his head in frustration and I continued on happily about him and TenTen having their honeymoon on an island.

**A/N: Ok, so this is the first chapter of Light Of Heaven! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, this is the second chapter. I wanted to put a little more drama into this, so this is the result.** **Hope you guys like it! **

I really pity myself.

I can stick up to more than enough idiots that challenge my fighting abilities but, I can't even tell my father how I feel?

Kami-sama, maybe I am weak..

No! Screw this, I **will** tell that bastard just who he's messing with!

I jumped off of my bed and proceeded to storm out of my room, across the hall from his study.

Just as my knuckle was about to loudly bang on the door, it opened.

I stood there surprised, in my blue polka dot pajama pants and blue tank top.

"Hinata?" Hiashi looked a bit confused.

"Uh…" Words were jumbled in my head but, I couldn't grab any to say.

"If you don't have anything to say, then move." My eyebrow twitched; the nerve of him.

"My apologies, Otou-san." I lowered my hand and moved out of his way.

As he stalked down the carpeted hallway, I held back the urge to punch him in his head.

I huffed as I stomped quietly back to my room.

I closed the door and pounced on my bed then, decided to scream into the pillows.

"Hinata!" I froze in place.

"Yes, father?" I called out loud enough for him to hear.

"Will you stop all that racket!?" I gulped.

"Yes, father." I let my head fall back into a pillow and I rolled over on my back.

What to do, what to do...

I sighed and stood up.

I walked towards my black dresser across the room.

I tugged open the first drawer and pulled out my training attire; a long-sleeved fish-net shirt with a lavender, short-sleeved shirt to cover it.

Along with some mid-length lavender capris and black under shorts.

After I showered, brushed my hair out, and dressed with all of my training equipment ready, I headed out the door.

Hiashi was in his bedroom, which was down the hall from his study so, it wasn't that hard to sneak out.

I slowly and carefully closed the door and proceeded to walk to the training grounds.

As I arrived at the torn-up training area, I noticed a few others' chakra around.

I also happened to notice a distinct difference from _normal_ chakra than the rest of them.

I jumped into a group of trees and landed on a branch.

No doubt about it, it was the blonde-haired unpredictable ninja…revved up and attacking a tree very violently.

His bare chest caught my eye almost immediately.

I shook it off and a smile formed on my face.

This **so **reminded me of my academy days.

The days where I watched the blonde train harder than anyone I've ever seen.

The days where I admired him and worked so hard just so I could catch up to him.

The days when he was despised by the villagers..

The days when he was alone..

The days where I was too shy to even look at him in the eye without fainting..

The _ridiculous _days.

I wasn't like that now.

I had shoved my feelings deep inside me after the war.

Sure I wanted to still love him with all my might but, I didn't want to do it from behind the shadows like I used to either.

I let out a tense sigh and I jumped off the tree branch and headed towards my own training spot.

I focused my energy on my hands and opened my eyes with my Byakugan activated.

I felt the chakra encase my hands and I began a series of attacks to the wooden pole.

I turned sharply and lunged at the training dummies.

I threw out a series of kicks and punches to the wooden objects.

I focused chakra into my feet and found that if I focused enough then I could break the wooden pole in half with a few kicks.

I would have to use that the next time I fought on a mi-

Oh yeah, I couldn't go on missions anymore..

I felt a bit depressed at the thought.

All the down-hearted feeling cleared up as I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Hinata!" Oh, it was Naruto.

I flashed him a smile and waved.

As he got closer to me; and mind I say this, his body was covered in sweat.

He was smiling his toothy smile and I couldn't help but feel happy that we finally had the chance to talk.

"Naruto, you look like you just got hit by a rainstorm." I observed his sweaty body and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I might have gone a little overboard with the training." I smiled and he looked deep in thought.

He looked at me closely.

I was over my nervous feeling around him and I just simply cocked my head to the side a bit.

"What is it?" I answered, curiously.

"Looks like you've been training hard too." I caught what he meant as I felt the sticky feeling under my arms, on my neck, and practically _**pouring **_down my face.

I was a bit embarrassed, and I also hated being sweaty.

"Yeah, guess I blanked out." I laughed and he chuckled.

"You look like you got stronger, though." I smiled at that.

"Same to you." He gave me that toothy smile again.

His stomach growled and it startled me at how loud it was.

"Looks like it's time to visit Ichiraku." He pulled his shirt back over his head and looked at me.

"You wanna come?" I nodded happily and gathered my stuff to follow him.

We took our seats at the ramen shop and Naruto ordered his regular choice: Miso Pork Ramen.

I wasn't all that hungry so I just asked for a glass of water.

"You sure you don't want anything else, Hinata-chan?" I almost fell out my chair when he added _'chan'_ to my name.

I inwardly shook that away; I wouldn't stoop myself to a lowly fan-girl.

"No, I'm fine, Naruto." I smiled to reassure him.

He nodded and rubbed his hands together as his ramen was placed in front of him.

I sipped on my water as I watched him gobble down the ramen and ask for another one.

His hunger amused me and I laughed quietly.

Naruto finally finished gulping down his third round of ramen and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Done now?" I smiled and he grinned.

"Yeah." He paid for the ramen and we walked off…together.

"So, you headed home?" He asked me with his hands resting behind his head as we walked.

I clutched the jacket in my grip.

"Not..now." I could tell he saw my down expression.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"I-it's nothing." I looked down, trying not to give myself away.

I never did have good luck.

"C'mon there has to be a reason why you look so down." He stopped and we were an empty forest area.

"Really, it's no-

"Hinata." He had a serious look on his face now and I couldn't lie to him.

I sighed.

"Just stuff at home, no big deal." I looked away awkwardly.

"No big deal?" He cocked a brow.

"If you're looking like that, it has to be _something._" The suspicion at the end of his sentence made me feel guilty.

I glanced at him then looked away again.

I bit my bottom lip and he lowered his arms.

"Is it Hiashi?" My face screamed YES, I knew it by the way he crossed his arms expectantly.

"So it is him huh?" I nodded and he shook his head.

"What did he do?" He leaned against a big tree trunk and I stood still.

"Naruto, I-

"**What did he do?**" The solid tone made me bite my bottom lip even harder.

"He-Naruto really it's nothing.." I couldn't finish my sentence, I already knew he would break out in a full rage.

Naruto squinted and it was like he was staring at my face.

"Is-Is that a..bruise on your face?" I gulped and my eyes slowly looked at him.

"N-no..." That lie just made it even worse as I saw how his eyes were like stone..

"Hinata, you don't have to lie to me." I knew it...

I took in a deep breath.

"O-ok, it happened yesterday.." He settled back against the tree to listen to my little "story".

"I had been practically ordered to clean up after _him_."

"I was doing fine on my own, washing the dishes and all that when he bursts into the kitchen complaining." I continued.

All Naruto did was stare at me, catching every word I said.

"We started arguing, well mostly him yelling over me and cursing at me. We took it all the way to the living room after he pretty-much pushed me there." I readjusted my grip on my jacket.

"Then…he told me I was useless and.." I had been doing fine explaining everything until the _"moment"_.

"What happened afterwards?" He had his arms crossed over his chest with a look that meant business.

"That's when he slapped me.." I could just barely see through the corner of my eye; the image of him walking away, fast.

"N-Naruto!" I ran after him, already knowing that he would go barging into my father's home wanting to ring his neck.

He turned around sharply as I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"**How many times has he hit you?" **The sheer malice in his voice almost made me wince.

"Naruto, **please.**" I didn't want him to do it.

I knew he would hurt my father, I just knew it.

I wouldn't be able to bear with the guilt if something happened to Hiashi.

"I'm going." The finality in his statement sent shivers down my spine.

Even in his belligerent state, he had softness to his eyes.

"Hinata..I wouldn't be able to bear with myself if I let you stay with someone who hurts you constantly." My eyes widened.

"Naruto, you can't..please, don't do this." I gripped his shirt tighter and he looked like a bomb about to explode.

He suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and slowly removed my hand from his shirt.

"I wouldn't be able to live with it, I'm sorry Hinata." With my eyes beginning to form tears, I dropped my hand, as he disappeared out of sight.

"N-Naruto.." I couldn't figure out what to do.

I wanted to stop him, but I wanted Hiashi to be confronted for what he had done.

I dropped to a sit and tears slowly departed from my tired eyes.

My stomach felt like it was being crushed and I felt the need to vomit, but I was frozen.

Huh, seems I really was never good with luck.

I closed my eyes tightly and when they opened, my Kekkai Genkai was activated and I searched for his chakra, and Hiashi's chakra.

After searching for what seemed like an hour, I caught a glimpse of a raging chakra, and I made my way to it as fast as possible.

"Let go of him, you bastard!" I heard what sounded like Hanabi's voice and I ran faster.

This could not be good.

My feet slid against the dirt road and I deactivated my Byakugan.

There was a rampant blonde holding up an older man by his collar against a house; which was my house.

Hanabi wasn't too far behind them, a mouth full of curse words streaming out.

I cursed to myself; how was I going to break this up?

Naruto's fist slammed against the wall next to the man.

"Tell me Hiashi, do you find pleasure in abusing your daughter!?" Hiashi's eyes narrowed and he had a smug look on his face.

"I'll tell you something, _**boy,**_ it's none of your damn business!" Naruto was getting angrier by the minute; all I felt like I could do was stand a few feet away and watch.

Naruto laughed.

"Ha, you think you can just hit her, and get away with it?" Hiashi scowled.

"And how the hell would a brat like you know something about that?" Naruto glowered at him.

"Naruto." I had been thinking before, but I had had enough of this foolishness.

His head snapped my way, and so did Hiashi's.

"Oh? Maybe the inconsiderate whore told you about it?" Naruto's attention went back to Hiashi as he threw him into the ground, hard.

"Father!" Hanabi screamed as she ran to Hiashi, and knelt down next to him.

"A bitter, unappreciative, lonely bastard like you wouldn't know anything about someone like Hinata." With that, Naruto walked towards me.

"You.." Hiashi was propped on an elbow, his back facing us.

"You don't know a goddamn thing brat!" Naruto didn't flinch; he just continued walking towards me.

Hanabi looked at Hiashi with a worried expression.

"And as for you, Hinata." I flinched at the sound of my name being said.

"I want you out of my house, and I never want to see you here ever again!" My mouth gaped and Naruto halted.

"I want your ass out of my house by tonight, and if I don't see you out by morning, I'll haul all your shit out of here myself!" I could see Naruto's teeth grit.

I took a step back, eyes wide.

"B-But..I have nowhere to-

"I said out!" My hands began to shake.

"Dammit." Naruto pretty much whispered to himself.

His fists were clenched tightly at his sides and I kept looking back from him to Hiashi and Hanabi standing a few feet away.

Hanabi looked satisfied, and I felt like slamming her face into the ground.

I wiped away my tears and I felt like I could just..hit something.

All my life was wasted, worrying about Hiashi.

Cook for Hiashi.

Clean for Hiashi.

Do every damn thing Hiashi wants!

I'm sick of it, and now was the perfect time to tell him how I really felt.

I chuckled and he cocked his head to the side.

"What's so funny you damn-

"You shut the hell up!" I clenched my teeth.

"I'm so damn sick of you! You're a lonely old coot who doesn't give anyone else credit for anything! I've come to realize just how much I hate you. I just hate you so _**fucking much**_!" I breathed heavily, as I felt like a great weight had been thrown off of my shoulders.

Hanabi's mouth was gaping.

"And what the hell do you look so surprised about, you stuck-up little slut?" She looked even more surprised, and like she was speechless.

"I took shit from the both of you, ever since mom…ever since mom died." I felt like a huge rant was coming ahead.

"All the crap you did to me! The only thing I want to know is _**why?**_ Why me? Why the hell was I the target of two obvious depressed beings?" I didn't expect a response so, I just walked to them.

I stopped in front of my father, who was looking down.

"What the **hell** did I ever do to you?" He looked so uncomfortable.

"Your face..it's horrid!" My hands balled into fists.

"I'm proud to have the face of my mother you worthless bastard!" I lifted my fist to strike a blow onto his jaw as hard as I could.

I felt the rush of anger as I concentrated every ounce of chakra into my hand.

My hand..was **so damn close.**

I rushed at him, with all of my energy and the blow to his face would cause a broken jaw, no doubt.

He flew backwards and landed into a dumpster.

His head banged against the medal container and I smirked.

Like hell I was done with him.

"Otou-san!" Hanabi turned to run to him and I grabbed her by her shirt.

"**You. Keep your ass away until I'm done with him.**" She looked scared of me, I liked that look.

I threw her aside and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Naruto in his same place.

I focused my attention back on Hiashi and I approached him, dragging him by his collar.

I let his body drop and he moaned.

"You worthless trash." He looked up at me with hateful eyes.

I kicked him in his abdomen.

I got on top of his stomach and continued to repeatedly pummel his face with my punches.

After punching him at least more than twenty-five times, I could feel my muscles strain to keep going.

I was crying again, and Hiashi had a blank look on his face, like he had given up.

His swollen and bruised face made me want to keep punching him.

My punches slowed down and soon I wasn't connecting skin to skin anymore.

I was thrashing around as muscular arms pulled me up and held tight around me.

My red and puffy eyes looked around and in the corner of my vision, I saw blonde hair.

My body felt like there were weights on me.

Hanabi sat on the ground, inches away, crying, on her knees looking helpless.

"Take care of his wounds." A somber tone spoke aloud from behind me.

I closed my eyes as I cried harder, and when I opened them, we were in that empty forest area again.

His arms were still holding me tightly and I turned to cry into his chest.

He tightened his hold on me and set his head atop of mine.

After a while, we ended up sitting and me in his arms with red eyes, sniffling.

"Hinata.." I looked up at him.

He sighed.

"You can stay with me." I was confused.

"Huh?" I almost felt like I was making him uncomfortable.

"If you don't have anywhere else to go..you can stay with me." He continued nervously.

"I have a spare room so..but, only if you want to of course." I smiled.

"You were always such a kind-hearted guy, Naruto." He looked away awkwardly.

I laughed.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He smiled and all of the depression clouding my mind disappeared.

**A/N: Soooo? Did you like it? Did you hate it?( I hope not D: ) Tell me what you thought of it. R&R! Chapter 3 will be out soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok folks, this is the third chapter of_ Light Of Heaven_, and I just want to forewarn you all. This chapter contains slight suggestive material, and shouldn't be read by minors. This chapter includes material some readers will not be comfortable with reading, but I assure you, I did not put everything in high detail. Anyway, for those of you that will read this chapter, I hope you like it! Also, I want to thank everyone for the views and reviews! =^^=**

I hauled what seemed like the one hundredth box to the large bedroom.

"Hinata, is that all of them?" Naruto dusted his hands and cocked a brow at me.

"Yeah, seems like it." I turned back around to put a box on top of the mahogany dresser against the wall.

"This will be a lot of sorting out though." I wiped the trickle of sweat off of my forehead.

Naruto lifted a box and set it next to my bed.

"Do you need anything else?" I shook my head and he exited, shutting the door.  
I sighed and sat down on a large box.

There was so much to go through, and I didn't even want to think of the bags that would form under my eyes after all the sorting.

After a few minutes, I ran a hand down my face and slouched.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Naruto entered with a bowl that emitted steam.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Ramen. Instant Ramen." My face perked up; I was getting a little hungry.

I took the offered ramen and walked to my bed and sat down.

As I slurped happily, Naruto took a seat next to me.

"So, how are you feeling?" I stopped mid-slurp, and turned my head towards him.

I swallowed the mouthful of noodles.

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"About Hiashi…sorry. I was being reckless..again." I felt a little shocked.

When did the clumsy, knucklehead Naruto become so mature that he admitted when he was wrong?

I sniffled; the heat of the noodles was making my nose run.

"Naruto, if anyone was being reckless, it was me." I grinned at the flashback of my fist clashing with the bastard's face.

"Hinata, I don't even blame you for the way you reacted." He folded his hands and placed them under his chin; he was beginning to look like the Uchiha.

"I do feel like I went a little overboard though. Wouldn't you agree?" I lifted a brow.

"No, you did what you felt was necessary at the time to get the message across." I blinked a few times at the maturity of that sentence.

"You have a point..." I held the bowl in my hands tightly, just thinking about all of the hell Hiashi had given me.

"You shouldn't let Hiashi get to you like that." He was looking at me now.

"Yeah, I know, but all the things he's done to me..." I know the secret I'd kept from _everyone_ would make things way worse if revealed now.

"He's an inconsiderate asshole." I nodded.

I sighed.

"Ugh, and Hanabi..." He didn't respond to that.

I knew he wouldn't ever say anything about Hanabi, even if she called me all types of name, tortured the hell out of me, or hurt me.

Hanabi was still younger than me, and she didn't fully understand what father had done.

I didn't blame her for anything really.

She just pissed me off constantly and I was pushed too far.

As we sat there quietly, I couldn't help but go back to the thought of Naruto's arms wrapped around me.

It wasn't necessarily being a lowly fan-girl.

Well..maybe it was?

I rose from the bed and made my way out of the room.

I didn't hear Naruto get up until I was in the kitchen.

I got rid of the remains of noodles and broth, cleaned my dishes, and went to my room.

Naruto was standing with his hands behind his head gripping his hair.

"We're low on food; I think I'll run some errands." I sat down and yawned.

"No, it's fine. I'll go get the groceries. I should take a nice, long walk anyway." He nodded in response and walked out.

I shut the door, and proceeded to get freshened up.

After I took care of myself, I headed out of the door, locking it with my new key.

I slowly walked down the stairs and stretched at the bottom.

It was beginning to look dark outside, and I told myself to hurry.

It's not like I wanted to be alone..in the dark..being followed by a dangerous person.

For example, men who stalked young, beautiful women.

That thought made me shiver and I walked faster.

I pulled my jacket closer to my body; tonight was even colder than the other night.

My feet seemed to think for their selves and I started trotting.

Ugh, I really need to stop being paranoid.

It's not like someone was watching me..

I was just going to ignore the eyes I felt on me.

These eyes..they had been watching me ever since I got a good distance from the apartment.

I stopped trotting and walked slow.

Maybe this creeper would try something if they thought I was off guard?

I came to a halt, and acted like I had to tie my shoe.

Just as I thought, you damn creeper.

I was grabbed by the waist and the attacker attempted to knock me out.

The sly attack was easily maneuvered and I kicked out of his/her grasp.

As I ran away, out of my peripheral vision, I saw an ANBU mask.

I skidded to a halt and spun around.

The ANBU stopped also and I stared at him/her.

"What is it that you want?" The ANBU stood his/her ground and I placed a hand on my hip impatiently.

"I have orders to bring Hinata Hyuuga to the Hyuuga compound at once." My mouth gaped, what did they want with me there?

"Why?" I had my suspicions.

"Request of Hiashi Hyuuga." The ANBU stood straight, not moving an inch.

"I am still the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and you could be charged for assaulting me like this." The ANBU seemed to stiffen up even more.

"Now, if I have to go, then I'll be fine going by myself." The ANBU relaxed and spoke in a calm voice.

"I am sorry, but I was ordered to stay with you." I frowned in disapproval, and sighed.

"Well, fine then." I stomped off towards the Hyuuga compound.

The ANBU followed at a safe distance the entire way there, and as I entered the large doors, he/she vanished out of sight.

I scowled at the fancy decorations on the walls of the main hallway.

It didn't matter to me if I was banished from the clan or whatever; everyone hated me anyway, except for Neji of course.

That reminded me..Neji; I had left without a word to him.

I started feeling bad about it, and I reminded myself to talk to him later.

As I made my way down the wide hallway, I reached Hiashi's main quarters.

There was a tall, bulky guard standing in front of the door.

"Hinata-hime, nice to see you again." He greeted me with a smile.

"Also good to see you, Arashi-san." I bowed slightly and asked him about my fathers request to see me.

"Oh yes, please wait here." He knocked on the door and entered at a low "Come in."

I waited patiently against the wall, and Arashi exited, motioning for me to enter.

He closed the door behind me, and I could tell there was a jutsu activated, so no sound from inside would go out.

"Hinata, it's so good to see you." I almost gagged at him being so fake.

"Um, hi." I stared blankly at him, wanting so badly to just get the heck out of there.

"Oh, don't be shy my daughter, I have missed you." I shook my head, smirking.

"Hiashi, I've only been gone for half a day." He had a smile plastered on his face.

"I have important matters to speak with you about." His voice once again returned to the stern and cold one I was used to.

I took a seat in an uncomfortable chair in front of the long, black desk he was sitting in.

"We should discuss the little misunderstanding." Now, this was the time for the scowl to appear on my face.

"There was no misunderstanding. You were too cruel for me, and I took the matter into my own hands, end of story. Now are we done here?" He looked down, almost as if he was sad.

Pfft, like he had actual emotions, anyway.

"Hinata, I truly am sorry." He looked up at me and I could tell that his sorrowful face wasn't real.

It never was real in the first place.

I sighed, crossed my legs, and intertwined my hands together.

"Listen, _**father**_, I don't feel comfortable being here if that's what you're implying I should do. I'm already settled somewhere where I am far more comfortable." He shook his head, smiling.

"Settled with that nuisance? That demon-fox boy? Ha, you don't even bring as much shame as he does." I tightened my hands together, I had to restrain from punching his face in again.

"Nuisance? You're the only nuisance in my eyes." I laughed and his face had an eerie grin on it.

"Hinata, we have good memories together. Memories that are especially special to me." I cocked my head to the side, confused.

What the hell was he talking about?

"I'm lost." I admitted.

"Oh silly girl, let me refresh your memory." He got up, went to the end of the desk on my side, and leaned close to my ear.

"Remember the gift on your seventh birthday?" He whispered softly.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about.

I scrambled and backed away from him.

"Oh, what's the matter my dear daughter?" He laughed and I was actually **afraid.**

That laugh was what haunted me for years after my seventh birthday.

That was the laugh of a **rapist.**

He walked towards me with those dreadful bedroom eyes.

"Get the hell away from me." I was slightly shaking and my hands became fists.

I backed up until I hit the wall.

He came close and towered over me.

He put a piece of hair behind my ear and stared at me.

I started to push him off, but I was stopped as he pushed my hands against the wall with his.

My eyes got wider as he crashed his lips onto mine and forcefully slid his tongue into my mouth.

I twisted my head from side to side and he released and slapped me.

He then kissed the place where his hand mark was, and it sent deathining chills down my spine.

I wanted to vomit so bad, I really did.

This was too real; it was just like what happened on my seventh birthday.

As he crashed his lips onto mine again, I moved my knee to find his little Hiashi was a bit too excited.

I gagged as he slid his tongue into my mouth again.

He then proceeded to lift my shirt over my head, but I squirmed.

"Don't resist it Hinata." He whispered to me.

I began to cry and scream; not like anyone would hear me.

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he bent down to hold his manhood.

As fast as I could, I ran to the door.

He caught my wrist just as I was about to turn the handle.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I punched him in the face and he moved his head back to face me again, not looking too happy.

He pulled me by my arms and shoved me across the room to slam me on his desk.

His power seemed to increase as he ripped my white, long-sleeved shirt off of my body, exposing my bra and upper-body, and sent kisses down my neck.

I yelled and he held my head down by putting a hand forcefully on my throat.

I kicked and wiggled around, even though I didn't know where my target was.

He pushed my throat down harder, and my thrashing stopped for a moment; as I couldn't breathe.

He then began unbuttoning my jeans and pulling my shoes off of my feet.

When he pulled down my pants, I screamed louder than any other times.

There was a sound in the background, but I thought nothing of it as of now my father was trying to **rape me.**

"Uncle, I just came to-

"What the hell are you doing?!" It was a familiar voice, but everything was a blur.

His hands were off of me and I fell off of the desk, and curled into a ball on the floor.

I closed my eyes, still crying.

I heard nothing, and felt darkness all around me.

When I was lifted off of the ground, I didn't move as these hands felt different than the monsters hands that were just violating me.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." A voice whispered to me, and tightening the grip on me.

I sobbed into the chest of the unknown person.

It sounded like Neji, so I felt comfortable grieving on him.

It seemed like forever when I finally heard Naruto's voice.

"Neji, what are you-

"Hinata!" My eyes slowly opened and the image was very blurry, but I could make out a figure with blonde hair.

"Neji, what the hell happened to her?!" Neji sighed and then he carried me to a couch in the living room.

Was I still half-naked?

My emotions were too mixed up for me to feel embarrassed right now.

Naruto sat beside me, staring at me.

I could tell because his movement never changed.

Neji started telling him of the events that he witnessed.

I could hear Naruto's breathing go ragged as the story was told more in detail.

I winced at the pain in my wrists and face.

"Hinata?" Naruto said loudly enough for me to notice he was highly upset.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" This was Neji's voice now and I only nodded once, for my throat wasn't doing so good either.

"We need to take her to the hospital." I felt the weight next to me disappear and I saw the blur of Neji walk off somewhere.

I felt unsafe again, and curled up into a ball.

I shot my eyes open, only to see the image of Hiashi.

Then, I started crying again and shut my eyes tightly.

Everything was so horrible.

This was like a complete horror story, or some kind of nightmare.

No, actually, this was a nightmare.

Hiashi raping me when I was seven was very confusing and it crumbled me, but now that I was grown-up, it was the scariest and most hell-ridden horror story ever.

I felt the presence of Naruto and Neji again, and I relaxed slightly.

I felt strong arms lift me up and we were suddenly jumping.

The next thing I knew, I was falling asleep in the strong grip.

Maybe all the pain would go away if I just fell asleep.

So, I fell into a whirl of emotion as I recalled the events that had happened not too long ago, and prayed to Kami that it was just a nightmare…

**A/N: I know some of you will be all: "Oh my god Hana, why would you do that?!" Well, I had to make the story a bit more spicy, so I had to put this in here. A real attention grabber, right? I'll try not to be so cruel to poor Hinata next time, kay? Anyway, I hope you liked it and continue reading! R&R! I'll update as soon as I can.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For one, I am sooooo sorry! I really didn't mean to update late! Please don't chop my head off with an axe or..a knife..or any other weapon. ;n; I seriously had writer's block in the beggining, and it gets some-what better in the middle. I even made inspirational potatoes...(seriously, I made mashed potatoes and I was eating that with Hawaiian punch jotting down notes for this chapter ono) But, I promise I'll be more creative in the next chapter! :D To the story peeps~**

"Will she be alright?" The sheer anger in the voice wanted to make me go back to sleep.

"We don't know for sure of her mental state; we can only observe her for now." I expected the familiar poison-coated voice to start a rampage, but instead, and surprisingly, all I heard was the click of a door being opened and shut.

When I was sure no one was in the room, I slowly opened my eyes.

Thank Kami I didn't wake up screaming about..Hi..ashi..Hiashi..

I sighed at the hospital gown covering my body.

It's not like I could be at any other dreadful place other than the hospital, wearing this.

I picked the edge of it up, and squinted.

"I-is that blood?.." I winced at the pain in my wrist.

"Yeah." My head turned to see a grumpy-looking Naruto leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been there?" He smirked at my obvious nervousness; I wasn't too content with people knowing I talk to myself.

"Ever since you started talking to yourself." I dropped the edge of the gown, and let my head fall back against the stiff pillow.

I really didn't like hospitals.

"How do you feel?" I could see the smirk vanish, and the malice replace the softness in his eyes.

"Like sh-.." I stopped myself.

"I feel horrible." Out of my peripheral vision, I could see him swallow back a growl.

"Hinata.." Naruto started and paused.

My eyebrow raised in question, and he stared to the floor.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you from him." I reminded myself not to freak out.

"If you're feeling guilty, then stop. It's my fault for going there in the first place, I wasn't thinking and-

"Hinata, it's not your fault, stop putting the blame on yourself." He muttered softly, but I knew he was probably wanting to yell at the top of his lungs.

I just stayed quiet; there was no reason to keep this argument going.

"Anyway, catch." I just now noticed that he had an ice pack in his hand, and he tossed it to me.

"This..is..cold." My voice was muffled by the ice pack on my face.

"Sorry..." I could hear the quiet snickers from him.

I took the ice pack off of my face, threw it as hard as my arm would let me, and it collided with Naruto's laughing face.

He immediately stopped laughing, and I laughed.

Naruto blinked a few times after the ice pack slid off his face and dropped to the floor.

"That is cold.." I laughed some more, until my face started feeling sore.

I rubbed my cheek, which caused more pain, and I flinched.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto noticed my silence, and walked over with the ice pack in hand.

"Y-yeah, just a little sore." He nodded, looking angered once again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, calm down." He sent me a surprised look.

"I know, but.." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he sighed.

"Fine." I smiled slightly.

"Hey, where's Neji?"

"How did you know Neji was here?" I opened my mouth to speak, and Neji suddenly walked in the room.

"Well, speak of the devil." Neji had a emotionless robot look on his face.

"Hinata, how do you feel?"

"I feel _great_!" I sarcastically replied.

"Well then I can go kick Hiashi ten feet under." Naruto started to walk out of the door, with Neji right behind him.

"Guys." They both looked back at me, and they saw me cocking an eyebrow at them with my arms crossed across my chest.

"C'mon, a little punch won't hurt him." I laughed.

Naruto chuckled, and Neji turned on his heel and took a seat in a chair near the hospital bed.

"So can someone tell me how blood got on my gown?" Neji pointed to my face.

I gave him a confused look, then slowly started to get out of the bed.

Naruto was at my side immediately to help.

"Naruto, I can walk by myself." He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I know you guys are just trying to help, but really, I'm fine." I started to slowly walk my way to a mirror in front of a sink, across the room.

I had to be careful though; I didn't know if my legs were going to stop shaking anytime soon.

Even if it was slight, it bothered the hell out of me.

The one thing I did really hate; besides my father; was feeling nervous and shaky.

I poked at my face, searching for a cut or something.

After closely examining my entire face, I spotted a bloody spot at the corner of my lip.

"I did that?" I was obviously talking to myself, unfortunately in front of Neji and Naruto.

"You were moving around in your sleep, you must have done it then." That was Naruto's voice.

"Oh." At least it wasn't a huge gash or something., but it did hurt when I pressed it.

After rinsing most of the blood off of my lip, I made it back to my bed without falling.

Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I really want to leave." I frowned.

"Well, leave then." There was obviously a pissed off look on my face; I wasn't going to force him to put up with me.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Hinata." He waved his hands defensively.

"Oh?"

"I meant I want to go kick his ass." I sighed and waved him off.

"Just go, the both of you." Neji looked at me.

"Not happening." They both said in unison.

"Naruto, you just said you wanted to go." I shook my head and continued.

"Just get out." I know I was being harsh, but I felt like taking another nap.

Naruto grinned and walked out of the door with a wave.

"See you later then."

"Yeah, sure." I looked at Neji and eyed him.

He was starting to make me frustrated.

"Neji, _**get out**_." He sighed a little too loudly, and walked out of the door, shutting it.

After all of this, I needed another nap, a real one, where I could actually not be afraid.

I grabbed a thin sheet that was on the bed and threw it over me.

As I curled up, I closed my eyes, and fell into a relaxed mood.

Hopefully, someone wouldn't barge in and bother me.

The voice was faint, but I could hear it.

"Listen wench, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna drag you out of this bed!" I wondered who it could be, and shot my eyes open.

I was not happy with what I found.

The only thing I did when I saw her was rub my eyes for conformation.

Yep, there was no mistaking that horrendous face.

Again, here was Asako Hyuuga.

Staring at my face, on the edge of laughter.

"What the hell do you want?" I sat up, putting on my pissed off face.

"Let's fight." My eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" She shook her head no.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a nap to get back to." When I covered myself back up and turned my back to her, she slapped me in the back..of my head.

Next thing I knew, I was getting dressed, ready to kick her ass.

It's like I had blacked out and like I was oblivious to my injuries.

When I made my way out of the door, I had my teeth gritted.

So much for oblivious to my injuries..

**With Naruto..**

Kakashi was making Naruto want to punch him.

He could see that Naruto was pissed off.

They were making their way to Hinata's room.

The blonde sighed.

"Thinking about-

"No." Naruto grunted unhappily.

His sensei chuckled and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When Kakashi and Naruto turned the corner to the hallway where Hinata's room was, Naruto gaped.

Kakashi also had a similar expression, only his looked more confused.

Nurses were running everywhere.

It looked like the nine-tailed fox was on the loose again..

Complete and utter chaos was what the two ninja saw in that hallway.

Naruto's ears followed some yelling by a short middle-aged woman in a white doctor's coat with black, short hair, and green eyes.

The woman adjusted her square-framed glasses and yelled another order to the frantic nurses that caught Naruto's attention immediately.

"And someone locate Hinata Hyuuga!"

Naruto walked towards the woman looking for answers.

"Is Hinata missing?" The woman nodded, adjusting her glasses again.

"Who might you be young man?" Naruto was about to turn around when he said, "Naruto Uzumaki; a friend of Hinata." The woman seemed to realize something as Naruto walked off.

"Naruto..Uzumaki!" She whispered to herself with a bright smile, clasping her hands together.

Naruto disappeared and she continued to bark orders out.

Kakashi and Naruto didn't exactly know where Hinata was, but they just kept moving towards the crashing sounds.

"Wench!" They heard an unfamiliar yell from a girl as they approached the roof entrance.

As soon as they saw the orange color of the sun setting, Naruto flashed outside.

When the door closed behind Kakashi, all he saw was Naruto holding the wrists of two girls, one being Hinata.

"Naruto, let go!" Hinata growled towards the other girl.

Another Hyuuga, Kakashi assumed, as she had the same almost clear, lavender-blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl narrowed her eyes at Naruto; who frankly, didn't look too happy.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He averted his eyes from Hinata for a second to look the other girl in the eye.

She yanked her wrist out of Naruto's grip, and with that she walked to the ledge of the hospital roof.

"We'll finish this up later, wench." Kakashi was leaning against the wall next to the entrance, reading an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"And as for you, Uzumaki, we'll meet again." She winked, and was about to vanish when Hinata threw a shuriken her way.

She caught it, and stuffed it in her pouch.

"Thanks." Hinata scowled at her and the girl vanished.

**Normal POV**

"Naruto, let go." I was way more than pissed; in fact, if Naruto didn't let go, I might even..never mind.

I wouldn't be able to do anything negative towards Naruto after all the things that he has helped me with.

"And what do _you _think you're doing out here, fighting, no less?" I sent him a pissed look, and he continued to stare into my eyes with his deep blue ones.

"Listen Naru-

"What are you doing?!" I screeched as he picked me up and hung me over his shoulder.

He held me tightly by the waist, and I was even more pissed when I felt my blood rush to my face.

All I heard was him grumbling, and Kakashi snickering in front of us.

For some reason, Naruto seemed mad at Kakashi, but what I was really worried about was the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had flung me over his shoulder.

I mean, how would this look!?

The only thing I could do was fan-girl internally, and then face-palm myself.

"I have no choice, you weren't cooperating with me." I sighed, and then started blushing _again_..

Damn Naruto and his unexpectedness.

Was that even a word?..

I soon realized I was being stared at.

The crowd of nurses were all just staring at Naruto..carrying me..over his..shoulder.

The one thing that was necessary to do at the moment was fake it.

And so I quickly drooped my head, hung my arms loose, and closed my eyes.

Hopefully, this would save me from any further embarrassment.

When my body was set down, I slowly and carefully opened one eye.

Seeing only Naruto and Kakashi, I opened the other.

I turned onto my stomach and put my face on the uncomfortable pillow.

The door clicked open, and I pretended to be sleeping.

"Hinata, you can stop pretending now." I looked up to see Neji.

"Hey Neji." Naruto was sitting at the end of my bed, and Kakashi was sitting in the chair by my bed..again reading Icha Icha.

"Oh, that reminds me..Naruto, Kakashi, can you give me and Neji a few minutes?" Naruto exited without a word, and Kakashi's face was practically glued to the book as he shut the door.

Now, how was I going to approach him with this..

I sat up straight at the edge of the bed.

"Neji, I'm giving up my heiress placement." Neji did a double-take.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"I said-

"You can't give up your placement, Hanabi is too young to serve as the next heiress." Even the calm and collective Neji most people knew was talking, I could tell his words were slurred with confusion.

"Calm down." I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

He walked over and sat down, looking at me, confused.

"I'm giving you my placement." As I stated that hapless sentence, Neji just stared at me.

"What?" He asked again, just sheer anger coating his voice.

"Neji, let's face it, the clan _hates _me, and they don't respect me, and let's not forget what happened." Our eyes met and I gave him a serious look.

"Hinata, I-

"Don't even think about rejecting the offer, I already set everything up." He looked at me with shock tracing his features.

"Where will you go?" I shook my head, grinning.

"I've already moved into Naruto's apartment."

"You what?" Neji's voice was on the verge of straining.

He'd become much more protective of me after Pein's attack to the village; even Ten Ten told him it was too much sometimes.

"Uh, I-he offered, and-

"You're serious?" I nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Alright, in that case." Neji got up, and I grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He smirked.

"I'm just going to have a little talk with Uzumaki." I groaned.

"And why would you do that?" Neji looked at me and his smirk dropped.

I didn't know what I would do if Neji embarrassed me even more than I already had been when Naruto...did **that thing **in the hallway.

"Relax, it's just a _talk_." By the way he said "talk", I was guessing the worst scenario.

He practically peeled my hand off of his wrist, and walked out, but I wasn't far behind.

Naruto was talking to a woman who seemed to be a doctor, and Kakashi was gone.

"So, is she free to go?" Naruto spoke to the woman calmly, although he had a worried expression.

"Yes, but if anything irregular happens, bring her back immediately for examination." The woman smiled at Naruto as he thanked her, and he respectively bowed as he walked away from her.

The woman scribbled something on the clipboard that she was holding, and walked into a different patients room across the hall.

"Hey, Hinata, the doctor said you're-

"Yes! Finally, I can get out of here." I happily rejoiced as he chuckled; everyone knew how much I hated hospitals.

I stretched; relaxing, and then remembering why I had exited the room.

My eyes turned to Neji, who had a dead stare at Naruto.

"Uzumaki." I gulped at his serious tone.

"What's up, Neji?" He had his eyebrow raised.

"I heard from Hinata that she's staying with you?" He questioned him; probably still not believing me..

"Yeah.." Naruto dropped his eyebrow only to look in confusion at what my protective cousin was getting at.

"If you lay even a hand on her, **there will be consequences**." My eyes went wide, and Naruto..laughed.

"Neji, I'm not that kind of guy, don't worry so much." Neji..sighed; like a huge weight was lifted or something..

Why wasn't there some big fight?!

Was I missing something..wait..

I had forgotten that Naruto wasn't the same old Naruto, and also the fact that they wouldn't kill each other over something like that..

I slung my arms over both of their shoulders.

"Alright, guys, take me home, I'm beat." Naruto grinned and I blushed..once again..

I thought of what he did earlier.

"On second thought! Why don't we just walk together!" I quickly made my way to the stairs.

Damn Naruto..and his..unexpectedness..

"Not even a word.." I muttered as Neji and Naruto followed behind me laughing.

**A/N: I swear on my honor as a writer, that I'll put more action in the next chapter! I admit I did pretty bad on this...I had no action..like you all were loving and told me about in your reviews..I'm ashamed. *cries in a corner with sad music playing* *wipes tears* Alright, I thought I would tell you this; a certain despicable person will show up in the next chapter! Muahaha..you'll never see him coming...And just know..DUN DUN DUN..I have to do something bad to Hinata. I'm sorry, I just have to - It pumps up the action, and it'll fill in for the lost..action in this chappie.. ;n; So, Arigato to all of my peeps out there. Just stick with me, and I'll give you promising results! Like always, review. Pretty please with hot fudge and cherries on top? :D (At least the ending wasn't so bad..right riiiight? *wink wink*) Alrighty then..until next time! *le poof***


End file.
